


Manip: A Life in Pictures

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, goes with a fic that's ours to enjoy one day in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Inspired by an AU Regency is working on.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Manip: A Life in Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
